The Adventure call my Name!
The Adventure call my Name! is the opening song of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure, sung by Isis Vasconcelos. It makes the first debut in Episode 1, on February 9, 2018. Synopsis The opening beings with the cures freeze on the group pose, in front to the earth while the they says introduce. The camera close up their faces and they open their eyes, Cure Mushroom shouts out "Go! Gamers Pretty Cure". Four stars (which are red, white, blue and yellow) goes to sky create title card. When shooting stars fly over the title card and disappear, the scene changes to Momoko lying on the grass on a mountain and the girls calls her, Momoko looks at them, get up and run to them. The scene changes to Eri playing video games with Ki that probably win her and while Eri regrets, Ki celebrates the victory, Eri looks angrily at Ki and starts to chase her, the scene changes to Momoko, Ayame and Luma talking and Eri and Ki run past, Ayame makes face palm while Momoko just smiles. The scene changes to Minor standing on a mountain, Noir create a water monster and Sombre as a huge shadow In the castle of Dream Land, the scene changes once more to Pussy crying with one of her hands on her face, she opens her eyes and all gets dark and her eyes glow in red. A new scene appears and Cure Mushroom is shown fighting a bunch of Muchitsujos. Cure Fight uses her flower powers to fight Pussy, Cure Sonica uses her ice powers to fight Noir, and Cure Thunder uses her electricity powers to fight Minor. The group is then shown, and combined their powers, and the four defeat a great Muchitsujo. At the end of the opening, the Pretty Cure and Luma are shown together on a stage, before all movement freezes and a small explosion of light comes. Lyrics TV Size |-|Portuguese= Com o azul desse céu Voando até o amanhã eu vou E eu estendo as minhas mãos até a você pode alcançar Quando nossa aventura vai começar? Eu mal posso esperar Vendo todos esses lindos sonhos Que com certeza vão em breve se realizar Mas não adianta apenas olhar Meus sonhos vou realizar No meio do caminho pode parecer que estamos sozinhos Será que alguém vira me resgatar? Stop and look around isn't wonderful? Pegue minha mão, que a uma aventura vou te levar Consegue ver a luz do amanhã a brilhar? Vamos lá! Sem rumo viajar, apenas ir até onde meu coração me levar Desistir devo jamais, e lhes abandonar nunca mais Nós temos que nos esforçar! Eu tenho sonhos que vão se realizar um dia Por isso você me ensinou, e sim, Esse é o motivo de eu viajar Laços vermelhos nos conectam em um círculo Da mesma forma, meu espírito se expande Alcançando qualquer um Seu planeta é azul e sua esperança brilha intensamente E flores amarelas florescem Full Version Audios Video Category:Opening Category:Opening Themes Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:Minazuki Erika